This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Outdoor telecommunications enclosures are commonly used in the telecommunications industry to house connections and/or components in an outdoor environment. The outdoor telecommunications equipment enclosures are often employed to distribute telecommunications services, e.g., telephone, television, radio, computer network, internet, etc., to one or more customer locations. When installed in outdoor environments, outdoor telecommunications equipment enclosures are generally required to resist harsh conditions associated with the outdoor environment in order to protect one or more connections and/or components contained therein.